1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for the dynamic creation of an environment for executing an application to be secured, in order to secure the application, the method being implemented by a computing apparatus comprising an information processing unit and a memory, the memory being associated with the information processing unit and including an operating system, the application to be secured and a security library including at least one security function, the operating system including a set of function libraries comprising an unsecured function library, the application to be secured being adapted, during its execution, to call a function of the unsecured function library.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Embodiments also relate to a computer program product including software instructions which, when implemented by an information processing unit integrated into a computing apparatus, implements such a method.
Embodiments also relate to a computing apparatus comprising: an information processing unit, a memory, including an operating system, at least one application to be secured and a security library including at least one security function, the memory being associated with the information processing unit, the operating system including a set of function libraries comprising an unsecured function library, the application to be secured being designed to call a function from the unsecured function library.
A computing apparatus is known, such as a mobile terminal, of the aforementioned type. The mobile terminal can be managed by an Android platform hosting applications. The Android platform includes a Linux kernel, a set of function libraries in the C or C++ language, and a Dalvik virtual machine capable of executing applications hosted by the Android platform.
The operation of sensitive applications must be secured in order to protect the data processed by those applications and combat threats of information recovery resulting from the loss or theft of the mobile terminal, or the interception of communications between the mobile terminal and another piece of computing equipment. One data securing solution then consists of modifying the source or binary code of each of the applications to be secured so as to cause them to call specialized libraries including appropriate security functions.
However, such securing of the applications requires modifying the source or binary code of each of the applications, which is particularly restrictive, and is furthermore not always allowed by the provider of the application when the modification of the code is done by a third party.